Rooftops
by Hannio
Summary: One shot - Fluff - Leonardo and Raphael head to the rooftops and have a small heart to heart. Please review my fluff :


Rooftops

By

Hannio

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any way. I'm merely using them for my own use._

**Author Note – **_Just a short little one piece between Leo and Raph, one that doesn't involve them fighting in any fashion and nope neither of them get hurt. Shocking I know__. It's only short, the shortest I've written but please enjoy._

"Lets go to the surface" Raphael dragged his eyes away from the television screen with difficulty, tilting his head up on the back of the sofa to look into Leonardo's face.

"You want to go to the surface?" he repeated slowly, He frowned as he sat up straight, twisting in his seat to look directly at his brother, one eye ridge raised in unconcealed surprise. "You want to go to the surface with me?" He repeated, sheer disbelief flavouring his tone. A flash of annoyance came across Leonardo's face for a moment before it was gone, replaced with a calm expression as he nodded his head in answer to Raphael's question.

"Yes Raph, I want to go to the surface with you, like we used to do when we were younger" Raphael's expression softened for a split second before he huffed out loud and nodded coming to his feet.

"Fine" he said, he leant down and smacked Michelangelo lightly round the head in an attempt to get his attention. "Hey Doofus, I know you're listening, I'm going out, do not start the next movie until I'm back, I want to see that one." A silence met his comment as Michelangelo continued to watch the movie, an engrossed expression on his face. "I'm surrounded by morons" Raphael muttered before turning and moving around the couch so he was in front of his brother. "After you" he commented, Leonardo shot him a quick smile before turning and walking to the door followed by Raphael.

Once he had pulled the door closed behind him he jogged to Leonardo's side and gave him a thoughtful look though he remained silent. There must have been something on his brother's mind for him to want to go to the surface and just talk. Perhaps it was something which required muscle power because normally if Leonardo had a problem he would hunt down Donatello and tell him about it. It had been that way for a long time, though there had been a time when they were younger when Leonardo would always go to Raphael with his problems and vice versa,

That was before Leonardo became leader and was slowly crushed by the responsibility, before Raphael had felt bitter and pushed to the side. Back when they were best friends and not just brothers.

Raphael was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that they were above ground until Leonardo came to a sudden stop with a quick approving look.

"This will do" Leonardo commented lightly, sitting down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling over the side. He leant his weight back on his arms and sighed out loud glancing back over his shoulder with a questioning look, clearly waiting for Raphael to join him.

Raphael glanced around him with a quick searching look before a surprised expression covered his face. Leonardo had taken him to the bay area of the city, an area they normally kept away from. From the roof top they were sitting on he could see the sea sparkling in the moonlight. A warm genuine smile came to Raphael's face as he took an involuntary step forward. He had always loved the night sky. He could happily spend hours staring up at it and never feel bored. His restless energy somehow subdued and calmed by the sight.

"You going to come and sit down or are you going to stand there all night just staring at the sky?" Leonardo suddenly asked, his amused voice cutting across the quiet. Raphael smirked as he brought his head down to stare at his eldest brother. His hand automatically going to rub the back of his neck the same thing he always did when he was feeling embarrassed.

"What's the rush?" he asked, dropping his hand as he walked forward and sat next to Leonardo, his gaze focusing on the water in front of him. He sniffed the air and sighed happily. He loved the smell of water on the air.

"Do you remember when we used to do this all the time?" Leonardo suddenly asked turning to look at him with the same soft smile on his face that Raphael remembered from his own memories. He nodded a smile of his own coming to his face.

"Sure I do" he replied, leaning back and mirroring his brother's pose, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. "We used to do it every Thursday without fail. We thought we were so clever to get away with it but looking back I'm sure Master Splinter knew what we were doing."

"He did" Leonardo confirmed. "He mentioned it today after practice had ended. It's what made me think of doing it again" Raphael looked surprised.

"What did he say?" he asked, raising an eye ridge.

"He didn't really say much" Leonardo said leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs, his gaze fixed straight in front of him. "He just said that he wished we could be like that again" there was a silence between them before Leonardo spoke, his voice quiet "I wish it could as well Raph" Raphael turned to look at him but Leonardo didn't look at him, clearly embarrassed about what he had said.

Raphael looked away and sighed, sitting forward as well. He glanced back at Leonardo before reaching out hesitantly and wrapping his arm round Leonardo's shoulder. He waited until Leonardo turned to look at him, his eyes wide with surprise as they met his then he spoke, his voice low and confident.

"It will be Leo, it will be" he said before turning away and looking at the sky, keeping his arm round his brother. Anything was possible.

**Author Note – **_There we go just a short random one shot. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it enough to leave me a review! No flames though please. Thanks._


End file.
